


Surefire

by SerendipityAngel



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Flawed characters, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, GOT7 - Freeform, Heartache, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Insecure Im Jaebum | JB, Inspired by Love Actually, Interracial Relationship, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Jackson Wang Friendship, Love Confessions, Make up sex, Possessive Jackson Wang, Secret Relationship, Strong Language, Trust Issues, cheating emotional, just ya average over da top GOT7 fic, major fluff, very minor smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityAngel/pseuds/SerendipityAngel
Summary: "Purist love can withstand the darkness and trouble that is around us."-John LegendWho says falling and being in love with an Idol was ever going to be easy?





	Surefire

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, my first KPOP story, so of course I had to publish the first of many starting with non-other than GOT7. This was heavily inspired by my favorite rom-com 'Love Actually' as all these stories and character are all connected (I mean GOT7 obi) only this may be a little more heavy angst as this progresses (; Now onto the story!this was also inspired by 'Surefire' by John Legend which is the basis of this whole thing!

_Prologue_

_ Five months ago _

      It was as if I could feel his pain through the song, the pain of being left behind. Tossed away like you were nothing while that person meant everything to you, it was fucked that I could still relate to that pain. Yet, despite the pain I could detect the numbness in his voice as if he’s been blocking the pain from coming out, but he loses control throughout the rest of the song. I could feel him staring me, waiting for me to turn around and notice him, it was crazy how I knew he was mentally begging for me to turn it off while his face said differently. The Jackson Wang I was hearing through the speakers of my self-made studio, waa raw and real- it was someone who had been hurt in the worst way possible. The song drifts at the end and after a few moments of feeling his presence in the room is when I finally hit stop and I swear I hear him give a sigh of relief, but I ignore it.

     “It hurts...a lot,” I say without turning around, “at first, you blame it on yourself because you think it’s something you did- it wasn’t your fault Jackson.”

      I turn to face him, his gucci track jacket skimming around the my thighs as I walk over to him. His hair is damp from his shower, the band of his Adidas sweats hangs dangerously low around his hips, his v-line still has faint bite marks on it which are smaller in comparison to his marks on my hips. His tan skin is dewey from whatever Korean beauty product he used in the shower and his face is just as smooth as it is even when Lizzie does his make-up. He is beauty itself. And I’m in too deep to consider him almost Godlike. How anyone could ever dare hurt him? The world may never know.

      His eyes are void of any emotion , but I look deep enough to see flashes of many run through his dark brown eyes that drew me in the night we worked together back in the private studio on his solo track of the album. I give him a small smile that barely makes my lips curl up as I stand on my toes and wrap my arms around his smooth neck, a sight much more untouched due to the fact that he’s in front of camera and crowds 25/7 . He also shouldn’t be giving out any indication that he’s the least bit attracted to the opposite sex yet, here the both us are; in my apartment while it’s four in the morning, each of us half naked with my sheets on the floor and the pillows scattered. I run my fingers through his damp dark-brown hair, and despite where this moment is heading, I feel at home pressed against him like this.

       “It’s not your fault, Jackson.” I repeat it like a mantra until it hits me that I’m in love with a broken idol when his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him as he buries his face into the side of my hair.

***

        My first thought is to use my favorite sigma kabuki brush as defense, but the closest object I have is a beauty blender, but then again, I have shitty aim no matter which make-up tool I use that’s within inches. My heart is racing against my chest, I keep choking on air, and the room is starting to get dizzy with every step that he takes towards me. God, oh god, this can not be fucking happening right now. BamBam has finally cornered me in my safe haven, while the both of us are on the job. Goddammit, he couldn’t have chosen a better time… such as how i fantasized it a hundred times in my head.

        I gulp when I feel my back push up against the vanity desk and hold in a breath when his places his hands on both side of the vanity locking me in. Despite my job being a makeup artist and being up close to Idols on a daily basis, BamBam has been the Idol I desperately try to avoid. Well, thanks for breaking the streak.

       “T-the s-show should be- uh, starting soon!” I say hurriedly not being able to break away from his piercing stare.

        BamBam smirks, “this is just rehearsal-”

       “A-ah, y-yeah, but you know Jackson-” I try to convince him, but this fucker just smirks at me.

        He begins, “speaking of Jackson,” he grins, “a little birdie told me that the reason why you act so rude to me and refuse to do my hair or make-up… is because you like me?”

        Well shit. So much for helping that little shit Jackson get in Row’s pants.

         I let out a nervous scoff, “Jackson always jokes about everything.”

        BamBam just nods leaning in closer to me, “and Jackson is a horrible liar, so the irony is still there- but, Jackson Wang would never try to lie to his favorite maknae.”

        I stay quiet proving his point even further, sucking in a deeper breath as BamBam leans in to where if I turned my neck a little I would be kiss his soft plump- _focus Izzie!_

       He lowers his voice which sends chills down my spine, “so which is it Iz, do you like me or do you just want to get in a certain Idol’s pants?” He quirks a playful eyebrow.

      _Both actually_ and I have no idea if I said that out loud or in my head.

***

       I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. No, it’s physically and emotionally impossible for me to hate him; but right now, in this very moment it’s all that is going through my mind. In some twisted way I loved Jaebum, but I hated him in the same way. He was my joy and torment all in one and he fucking knew it. He knew what he did to me and he fucking loved every second of it. And in some screwed up way, I loved what I did to him back. While he would try to block me out and put a wall around me, I would let him read every page of me like I was some book. I was the book he couldn’t put down and he hated that as much as I hated how he wouldn’t let me in. We were addicted to each other in some fucked way that neither of us could help.

       “Screw you Jaebum!” I scream at him.

        He just stares at me not moving and talking.

        So, i threw myself at him hitting at his chest, “I hate you! I hate you! Why won’t you let me in?” I yell at him.

        He snaps back to reality and takes me by the shoulder stopping my tantrum letting out a cold laugh, “you’re fucking with me right? Why open to someone whose going to stab you in the back and tell the whole world everything about you!”

        I gaped at him before i fire back with hurt in my voice, “really? Really Jaebum, you trust me enough to be that fucking inside source! You don’t even trust me enough to know you! You don’t even trust me enough to tell me you love me!”

       His eyes soften but just as quick as the wall shows me a peak he puts it back up.

       “You can’t be in love with an idol Mae, it’s never going to work-”

        I shrug out of his hold much to my surprise and grab his face, bringing him down to look into my eyes, “I am in love with you- not GOT7, not JB. I am in love with Im Jaebum,” my voice croaks, “and I need him to love me back too because if not…”

         I trail off taking a minute to compose myself because the thought of leaving him felt like a stab to my heart, “because if not, he’s going to have to choose between himself or the girl who loves him.”

***

         I should be happy, proud even; but all I feel is nothing, but complete misery. And the worse part is that I felt guilty to even feel jealous, because how could someone be jealous of their own best friend? Oh yeah, only if they’re in love with their said best friend. I was the one who introduced them, the one who set them up with the intent of going on cute double headass dates (with my now Ex) and being able to be the one, ten years from now, who prided themselves on getting them together. So why do I feel like I just stabbed myself in the heart over and over again?

        Despite how everything seemed upside-down, at least I had a little luck on my side because the tears that were streaming down my face were probably being accepted and seen as happy tears due to seeing their best friend announce his engagement. But no, these tears were the complete opposite and the choked sobs that were getting drowned out by the celebrated clapping from everyone in the room, would’ve been proven that.

       A strong hand grasps my forearm, “you should go Leia, you don’t have to be here-”

      I let out a scoff with a mocking smile as I meet Jinyoung’s eyes, “I’m the best friend, this is my doing, I made all this- I flail my hands around the packed restaurant- happen,” I let out a pained laugh, “so I think I do have to be here!”

      Jinyoung’s eyes sulk with pity and I have to look away and focus on the happy engaged couple being congratulated by all the guests. I hate being looked at with pity, the only person who can pity me is myself because I dragged myself into this mess. I’m the one who didn’t have any courage to tell my bestfriend how much I loved him since the seventh grade; I made myself watch him get into relationship and relationship and get my hopes up each time he broke it off with those girls. But my fucked up emotions and naivety made me believe that this relationship wouldn’t be different. As the months went on, I still had some small hope in me telling me that this would be his last failed relationship and he’ll realize all along that it was me. Ha, how stupid was I because eight months later I found myself helping his bride-to-be plan their fucking wedding. This whole over-the-top engagement party? ME.

      Jinyoung sighs, “if you don’t go now, you’re just going to end up embarrassing yourself and him. Leia please, I’ll take you anywhere you want to go, I can’t take seeing my best friend like this.”

      I finally let my facade break and I wrap my arms around myself tearing my eyes away from the golden couple to meet Jinyoung’s dark eyes, “anywhere I want to go? You promise?”

      Jinyoung nods reaching a hand to wipe my tears off my face no doubt wiping off some of the make-up done by the celebrity makeup artist that the bride had connections to, “promise.”

      For the first time in a long time, in that very moment, I felt secure.

***

      “M-Mark, w-what do you mean?” I whisper frozen in my spot. This shouldn’t be real, any second now and I’ll wake up and it’ll be some kind of effed up dream. No, Mark Tuan is not in my apartment confessing his love for me; the girlfriend of his best friend for over a year now. I pinch the side of my thigh and let out a sigh when i realize that I’m still frozen in my living room while Mark just stares at me. It’s obvious he wants a response, any kind of response- but, the truth is that I don’t have any response to give to him.

       At first, I take my speechlessness as a reaction of shock, but it dawns me; I don’t have a response because I don’t know which one to give. I feel guilty for how my heart is leaping in joy at his reveal and how it’s sending me warm tingly sensations all around my body. I want to smile, but I also want to cuss at myself. Why am I not yelling at him to get out? Trying to convince him that he's just confused? Why am I not vowing to him that I’m happy and will always choose Jaehyun over him? The guilt gnaws at my heart.

       “Mark, y-you need to leave,” I find my voice is wavy, “this isn’t right, I’m with Jaehyun and you two are best friends-”

       In a blink of an eye, Mark appears in front of me and grabs my hand as he looks into my eyes, “Aya, don’t stand here and lie to me that- that the kiss we had didn’t mean anything?”

      _Crap, the kiss!_ _How could I forget about the damn kiss?_ I curse at myself for feeling my head get a little lightheaded and my body craving to get closer to Mark as the memory of the kiss we shared creeps back up. It was an accident, a drunk accident. _You weren’t even drunk_ a voice mocks me.

       I tear my eyes away from, “Mark, please-”

      His long strong fingers gently grips my chin forcing me to look at him, “I know you felt something and I know you still do Jagi,” he whispers as he presses himself against me, “I can feel your heart beating out of your chest.”

      He kisses me again, slow as in to savor the moment and the next thing I know we’re both stumbling onto the couch. I wanted him, I wanted him bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a little 'get-to-know' of the characters and the relationship between them and the boys. Don't worry, YG and our sweet baby Youngjae will be getting their own Jagi's soon enough!! Which of the pairings do you think is going to be angsty first? Which is so far the saddest pairing yet? Your fav? Be sure to leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments to actually motivate me to write!! XoXoXo


End file.
